Hogwarts mischief
by engelshexe
Summary: Jack Frost is send to Hogwarts. To protect the children and especially one boy named Harry Potter. But what he doesn't know is that he is also sent to the school for his own safety. Hogwarts seems to have pretty much problems with safety for 'The safest place in world'. And what happens when things get out of control?
1. Chapter 1

This is a RotG and HP crossover.

This is my first Fanfic. Go gentle on me. P.S. I'm not from England or US I usually speak Croatian or Germany, so the will be some errors. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Breaking the news

It was middle in summer and Jack was sooo bored. North had forbidden him to make any "unnatural" snowstorms, so Jack had nothing to do. And on top of that he had to stay at the North Pole because he got ill if he was too long in warmer climates.

And because Jack was bored the guardians were near a nerve break.

Guess why. Right, because Jack was pranking them all the time. Sandy and Tooth endured the smallest and most harmless pranks but North wasn't that lucky. Not that Jack disliked any of the other guardians but he was just bored. North got pranked a lot just because Jack was staying at the pole.

The jetties were just as nerved.

And the elves, well the elves were crazier because they were following Jack all around helping him with his pranks. The elves liked the mischievous and were getting out of hand. North really didn't know how to get them under control as long as Jack was at the North Pool.

So Jack got send to Bunny in the warren. But that soon showed as a just as bad option. Bunny was planning on killing the little winter spirit after just two days.

Jack had accomplished to destroy 1/3 of the eggs and just as much he had painted in frost. The only good thing about all that was that it wasn't as near at Easter as last time.

But however what was too much was too much.

So North had decided to call an old friend off his too help. An old friend named Albus Percival Bryan Dumbledore. And Albus gladly accepted the idea to welcome Jack at the Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Not only as a favour to North but also to protect the students of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was aware that the children would need joy more than ever. With Voldemort rising again and some arrogant and ignorant ministry worker infiltrating Hogwarts. He was sure a guardian at school would make it a lot safer for the students.

So all they had left to do was tell Jack about their plans. That couldn't be that hard.

Ooohh how wrong North was. Not only he had to tell Jack but he also had to convince the spirit of fun to go to school. TO SCHOOL. That was really one of the hardest things that North had to accomplish, and that had too mean something, because North had lived a lot of things. Things like the bogeyman, and that was just half as hard as to get Jack to believe that it could be fun.

Jack didn't go under just as easy he had put up quite a fight. But at the end he had agreed to go. He hoped that he would have some fun in school and if not there were at least much more peoples to prank. He was sure that he would make this school year one of the most interesting that the school had seen. What he didn't know was that the school already had some interesting history of strange and thrilling school years.

Well at least it couldn't be that bad after all it was a magical school so it was bound to be at least a bit interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Diagon Alley

The next day they went to Diagon Alley with North. They had just three days until school. Jack was pretty sceptical about the wand thing. And he had made a fit about the uniform rule. There were just too many rules for Jacks liking.

He just hoped the rule list wouldn't get even longer as it already was.

The Diagon Alley was really amazing. He didn't quite understand why they had to go to this Alley already four weeks before school start, but North said something about learning beforehand. He didn't really like the idea of studying the rest of his summer, but there wasn't really much he could do.

The first shop they got into was the robes shop. Jack had thought it would be the stereotypical English uniforms. And they were, if you ignored the addition of a long black pelerine. It was quite uncomfortable for him, the robes were really a bit too warm for him. North reassured him that that one he had on was the winter cloak and the ones for the warmer periods of year would be thinner.

As they were back on the street Jack felt a bit too crowded there.

Before they left the Pole he had drunk some potion that he was given by Dumbledore. The potion was to make him visible to the nonbelievers and let him look a bit more human like. He did seem a little les pale skinned but his hair was still white and his eyes still striking blue. His looks weren't really that normal, and that resulted in many stares from the bypassing witches and wizards. It surely didn't help that he was walking the streets barefooted.

North seemed to notice his nervousness and pulled them into a small shop. It turned out to be the wand shop.

Jack was still wary of the idea of a wand. He surely wouldn't trade it for his staff, not a chance.

He looked around the shop. It was dark and full of little boxes that most likely held the wands. He eyed the boxes warily as an old man appeared behind the shelves. He presumed that creepy guy was the shop owner.

"Hello you must be Jack Frost." Ollivander said. Before Jack could say anything North answered for him.

"Yes he is. I assume Dumbledore has informed you about the matter?"

"Yes, indeed he has." Came the answer, and the man stepped in front of Jack rising his had expectantly. Jack wrapped his staff tighter in his hands unwilling to give it up, but North didn't give him the choice. He just took Jacks staff from him and gave it to the wand maker. Jack shot him a stare while Ollivander vanished in the back of the shop.

Jack absolutely hated this. But North just chuckled. Jack shot him a stare.

When Ollivander came back into the main room Jack froze in fear. The old man was holding just a stick. There was no staff to be seen.

The wand maker gave Jack the wand. It looked pretty much like his staff. It was made from the same wood and had the same frost patterns. Jack looked kind of lost with the wooden stick in his hand.

"Give it a wave!" Said Ollivander as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Jack hesitantly waved the stick and almost jumped in shock as a cold wind rose and a few snowflakes started to fall around him.

"Excellent! Excellent..." Muttered Ollivander.

Jacks mind was fast brought back to his staff, his missing staff.

"Where is my staff." He asked quite panicked. The wand maker just smiled and shoved with his hand on Jacks new wand. Jacks eyes widened even more. He looked down at his hand and then back to the wand maker.

"You turned my staff into a wand. Into this little stick?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Yes I did. It's 11 inches long and has heartstring of a snow dragon as core." Said the wand maker with pride, but then noticed Jacks murderous glare and smiled again. "Don't worry you can turn it back any time you wish. You just have to say 'Engorgio' and to bring it back into wand form 'Reducio'."

Jack still looked sceptical but tried it.

"Engorgio." He said a bit unsurely. His staff grew to its actual form. The frown vanished from Jacks and a smile spread over his face. He shrunk his staff into wand form and back again.

"This is so cool." He said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

North paid the wand maker and they left the shop. Jack thought about apologising to the man for his rude behaviour but Ollivander had already vanished from view. As they got on the street Jack looked back to the shop and read the name 'Ollivanders Wand Shop, Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.'. He frowned at that, _Could it be? No, surely not... but maybe... maybe Ollivander was a spirit too._

The two guardians continued their way down the street.

At the end of the day as they came back to the North Pole they had bought so much that they wouldn't have been able to carry it if it wasn't for some spells that the shop owners cast to make all lighter.

Jack hadn't just bought the things needed for his year (although he didn't really knew which one it would be as he would be sorted when he came to school) but also a lot of other books from first years so he could catch up with the others. North said he would most possibly be in the fourth or fifth year. So jack started to learn. He was sure he could learn a lot in this few weeks. Not many would give him that but he was quite intelligent and a fast learner too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

King's Cross

The day of Jacks departure came too quickly. For all of them.

Right now Jack was at King's Cross. He was alone because the others had no time. They said goodbye at North's. But there was an incident in the warren and the elves were going crazy so North nor Bunny could accompany Jack to the train. And Tooth and Sandy couldn't because like always they had just too much of work that needed to be done.

Jack knew that they all had a good reason to not be there, but that didn't make him feel better, or less lost.

He had a ticket for the 'Hogwarts Express' at the platform 93/4. But he couldn't see any train with such a name nor could he see the platform. And if that all wasn't enough he felt just too eyed. He felt like all the eyes were on him. What was kind of ironic when you think about how his biggest need in the past centuries was to be seen and now that was exactly what made him uneasy. He hoped it would get better with a while.

The comets from the passers did not help at all his nervousness. He could hear people calling him 'albino' or saying something about his feet's, most possibly because he didn't wear any shoes. He had had some when he got out of the portal but he didn't bother wearing them when no guardian was near to scold him about that. He almost regretted that he was visible to nonbelievers as much as to believers. But just almost.

He tried to ask few peoples about the platform where he had to come but the most gave him a strange look, laughed at him or just thought that he was joking with them.

He had almost given up when he saw an odd looking family with a boy who had a big carriage not much different as Jacks own. So Jack tried his luck once more and approached the oldest of the blondes.

"Excuse me. Sir?" Normally Jack wasn't so polite but he needed help and that men seemed pretty stern so he figured to be as polite as he could.

"How can I help you?" Asked the man coldly with a risen eyebrow.

"Could you tell me where I can find the platform 93/4?"

"Aren't you too old to be a first year?" he asked with a sneer. The boy chuckled. Jack hated them more by every passing moment. He went one more time trough his cover story in his head before he answered in a polite but at the same time challenging tone.

"I was homeschooled until now. But I came to a level where my family can't teach me by their own so they figured to send me to school. Of course if you can't help me I don't see why I should bother you anymore." He already turned around to go away when the women spoke up.

"The platform is in the opposite direction boy. You just have to go through the wall between the numbers 9 and 10." She said, her face seemed like she had bit in a lemon, Jack could also see a gentle spark in her eyes. He smiled in thanks and turned around to follow the instruction given. The most people would be bothered by passing a stone wall, but Jack had seen so much crazier things that he just closed his eyes and run. He tough about that that action could bring the other boys grin from his face who had most likely believed that Jack would be too scared to do it, but Jack was brave as much as he was mischievous. As he got out of the wall all thoughts about the blond boy and his parents were forgotten. He stared at the train. It was beautiful. But his thoughts were once more cut when something ran into him from behind and fell to the ground pulling Jack with. It was a girl. A Quite nice looking girl, with curly brown hair and a face that was as red as a tomato. Most possibly because she had just ran someone over.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't think someone would be on the other side... I'm so, so, so, so, sorry... oh god..." She would have continued to speak nonsense if Jack didn't stop her.

"It's quite alright. It is anyways my fault I shouldn't have stayed there like an idiot but I was just impressed by the sight of all this." He said while standing up and helping the girl to her feet.

"Oh and by the way I'm Jack." He said with a large grin.

"I-I'm..."

"Hermione what happened to you?" Exclaimed a redhead what came through the wall. _So her name was Hermione, _Jack thought, he smiled.

"And who are you?" Asked the boy now referring to Jack. Hermione answered instead of him.

"HE, is the boy I run over when I passed the barrier."  
"My name is Jack." He added.

At that moment came another firehead trough the wall and then another identical, and then a girl with the same hair colour, and then a woman. Jack was getting confused. And then finally was a non redhead coming through, with a dog, oookey ... and tan guess that, right a redhead man. Jack was starting to think that there would be more redheads but he was disappointed, no more fireheads.

The woman noticed him first. "And who are you dear?" in that moment Jack knew that he was going to really like her. He smiled and answered "Jack. Jack Frost. I'm a new student at Hogwarts."

"Really? There never were new students that joined after the first class?"

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged. "I was kind of homeschooled but my family can't teach me at this rate anymore so they decided to send me to school." Jack grinned and added. "And they were getting nerved because of my constant pranking when I'm bored." At that he could see a mischievous looks by the, what he thought twins. And the woman confirmed his speculations.

"Then you will surely get along whit these two little devils of sons of mine."

Jack had to grin at that again. And this time the twins grinned two.

One of them spoke up.

"It would be us a pleasure to take you in on our plans if you are interested." Jack was to say yes when the women spoke up.

"Don't you dare to drag this boy into your plans. You should not encourage younger students to follow your bad example. And by the way Jack, my name is Molly Weasely, Those too hooligans are Fred and George" she pointed at the twins "my youngest son Ron" the boy that was rude to him "my daughter Ginny" the redhead girl "my husband Arthur" the man greeted him with a nod "Hermione you know, and Harry" she pointed at the boy with black hair and glasses. The first thing Jack thought that Harry's hair was almost as messy as his. He grinned too all of them in greeting.

The dog barked. "Oh and this is Snuffles." Said the woman.

If Jack didn't know better he would have said that the dog had an too human look in his eyes. But he didn't had time to think about it because he and the rest were showed into the train what was going to leave.

And so Jack was on the way to Hogwarts. He felt a little better about the idea of school now that he had met the twins. He grinned from ear to ear as he looked how they got out of train station and he moved to find a free seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hogwarts Express

Jack was going through the train in search of an empty compartment. It was pretty annoying. They were either full, didn't want him there or were full of giggling girls. If he would have to be in a compartment with that kind of girls he would get out of there mentally conflicted. He shuddered at that though.

When he passed one of the emptier compartments he saw the blonde boy. Well he could at least try. He preferred a jerk over giggling girls. So he opened the door, but before he could say something the jerk spoke up.

"When that isn't the lost little boy. Are already excited about your first year. I'm sure you will have a lot of fun with the other slobbering little first classers." Jack grinned at that. He recognized a challenge when he saw one. And he especially liked such where he could degrade a pompous prat.

"You know that it doesn't mean that all kids have to be like you." Jack almost laughed at the face that the blond was making, he was getting a little red but not as much as his two gorilla friends. Jack was sure that the boy was going to say something but he didn't had time to play with such kind of dumbasses, he had to find a free sit.

"It was nice to talk to you lot, really." Jack said sarcastically "But now I have to go I don't want to get whatever sickness you have that your faces are that red and slimy. So farewell." Jack said turning around and closing the door after him.

He turned around and was almost run over a blonde girl. Jack had to give it to her she really was quite sweet and kind of weird already on the firs look. Jack liked her.

"I really don't know what's today with me and running girls over." He half joked. The girl looked at him with a dreamy look and smiled.

"That must be because of wrackspurts, they floating trough your ear and making your brain all fuzzy." The girl said as if it was the most normal fact in the world. Jack grinned.

"Never heard of such things. Can you see them?"

"I am Jack. Jack Frost. You don't know if there is still a sit free somewhere. I don't want to spend the rest of the ride on my feet."

"You can sit by me. You have nice hair, I like it."

"Uh, thanks? I like your hair too." Jack didn't know what to say. He had accepted the fact that some people will find his hair strange or think that it's not his natural hair colour, but he didn't foreseen that someone would just like it. He smiled.

"I'm Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood." She said with a dreamy smile.

And so Jack followed Loony to her compartment. When they arrived Jack could see that there were other people already there. He didn't think that someone would be with Luna. He didn't mean it as in _she's a freak_ but more in _she seems to like being alone_ but when he tough about it no one liked to be alone.

"I hope your friends don't mind me."

"No one will mind you believe me. The other people in the compartment are nice believe me. I mean they sat by me rather than on the floor."

"Why would someone rather sit on the floor than by you?"

"The people think I'm kind of strange." She said with her always dreamy voice.

"Then you're not alone. Other people think of me the same way but that doesn't mean that I would change for anything in the world, I like thing the way they are."

"Strange doesn't mean wrong." Said Luna and Jack had to give her right. His thoughts were brought to an end when the door opened and he saw who was in. He had to grin. In there were this redhead girl, Ginny was it? And the boy with messy hair Harry? And some other boy with black hair who was holding a cactus like plant and was poking it. As he and Luna came in and closed the door Ginny and Harry looked up but before anything could be said there was green slime flying through the whole compartment.

The only thing that Jack thought in the moment was _This stuff stinks._

"I think I got some in my eyes" said a feminine voice, but not Luna's so it had to be the fireheads.

"My I know what that was?" Asked Jack, while removing the slime from his eyes ant face.

"I-It was my mimbulus mimbletonia . This is his defence system. B-but don't w-worry this stinksap is not poisonous." The other boy stuttered.

"You didn't have to provoke it Neville." Said Harry to Neville and the turned to Jack "Hay, you are the boy Hermione run over aren't you?"

"Yes my name is Jack Frost." He said his name more to the other boy Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Ginny Weasley"

"Harry. Harry Potter." Said the Harry as if Jack had to recognize his name. But Jack just grinned and said:

"It's nice to meet you. Even if coated in stinksuop."

"Stinksap." Corrected Neville.

As if awoken from a trans Ginny shuddered and then waved her wand and let the slime vanish.

Jack grinned "Cool."

A while later they were all seated and stinksap free they started to speak.

"So you said that you were homeschooled until now?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah kind of. But I didn't really learn a lot my adoptive family couldn't really teach me lot and didn't want me going to a school to far away because they we kind of afraid for me."

"So you have to catch up with us and learn the new stuff?" Asked Neville.

"Yeah but I already read half of the books before I even knew that I was going to school." That was not a lie. Jack had really already read some of the books before they were kind of interesting, he knew he would have problems with the practical lessons but he knew at least the theory.

"But theory is not enough to perform a spell right." Said Harry.

"Ah come on Harry don't be such a pessimist we can always help Jack out. Don't we?" Declared Ginny.

"Yeah sure."

"Great. I would love to have someone help me with the stuff I really am not familiar with wands and such. I have just got my wand a few days ago in the Diagon Alley."

"How did you learn before with your family, didn't you practice with one of their wand's?" asked Ginny.

"No, my family too does not practise magic with wands. We do an other kind of magic. More elementary. But they figured it would be a good idea for me to learn some real magic." Answered jack. He tried to say what more truth in his lies. The lies forged with truth were the best.

"How do you think an other kind of magic?" asked Luna

Jack didn't answer instead he let it snow. In the compartment.

Ginny squeaked, Neville looked awed, Harry interested, and Luna looked at the snow with a dreamy look.

"So you didn't get just your name after the myth." Said Harry. Jack was perplexed that someone knew about him also when they didn't believe in him but he forced himself to get over it and plastered a grin on his face.

"Seams so."

"Do you know already what house you want to be in?" Asked Ginny. Jack had read about the houses of Hogwarts in the book _Hogwarts: A history_ what he bought while they were in school shopping. But he didn't really thought about what house he preferred.

"I'm not sure. What do you say in which one you can have the most fun?" He asked.

To the surprise of the Gryffindors the Ravenclaw answered.

"That would be Gryffindor. The brave and reckless ones." She said. Jack grinned.

"And in what house are you lot?" He asked.

"Ginny, Neville and I are Gryffindors, Luna is Ravenclaw." Answered Harry.

"Then I hope I end up in one of your houses. I hate being alone." If they knew just how much.

They continued talking about other trivial things. Jack couldn't wait to come to the school. He liked this people and wanted to meet their friends they were talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they finally came to halt it was already evening and the sky was getting darker. They were wearing their uniforms in time just because Hermione had come, with Ron behind, to remind them that they had to change.

Ron was fuming when they came in and saw Jack there. Jack really didn't know what he had done to the boy that he hates him. The others didn't seem to mind his presence. What Jack hasn't seen was that Hermione had blushed when she saw him. What wasn't really strange because he didn't even see Ginny blush and she sat next to him. But Ron did notice it, and it made him furious how a stranger could win the hearts of his friend and sister, and it didn't help that Harry to seemed to like this boy. Ron hoped Jack would end up in Slitheryn so the others would evade him.

Jack maybe missed the looks the girls were giving him, but he didn't miss Ron's stares. So when the two prefects left the compartment he asked the others about that, Harry's answer was:"Don't mind him he just isn't good at trusting people who make his sister blush." When Jack looked at Ginny that time he could her turning red like a tomato. He just had to smile at her, especially when she started to stutter how that wasn't even true. And Jack being Jack had to help the girl out of that situation retorted to Harry "You mean red like you when Cho came in before?" That made Harry turn red and the rest of them laugh, even Ginny who was now less red.

Jack was kind of surprised to see that he had such an influence on girls. Come on, until now no one even saw him and now there were girls staring after him. How could he now what that meant.

Right now they were walking the path to the carriages. Jack had once more discarded his shoes he just didn't like them, they made him feel bound. The others didn't really care to ask. They had already got that Jack was different. And for the other student's around them, he wasn't sure if the girls were giggling because of his bare feet's or his looks. Either way he didn't really appreciate it.

When they came to the carriages he thought that the horses pulling the cars were fearlings. But as he came nearer he saw that they weren't made of sand so he relaxed a little, but what wondered him was that no one was really looking at the horses._ I mean come on how can someone miss such a creature. _Then he noticed that Harry too was staring at them, what made him more confused.

Harry nudged Ron, him and Hermione had joined them after they got all out of the train, and asked him what were those. But Ron just stared at him and said that there wasn't anything that the carriages were riding on their own. Before Jack could say something Luna spoke up.

"Don't worry Harry you are not insane, I'm seeing them too. I've seen them since my first year here." Harry didn't look less worried so Jack spoke up.

"Then we are already three. I can see them too."

"Are you coming in or do you prefer to walk!" Shouted Ron's voice from inside the carriage. Jack looked around, they were already the last.

"Come on I want to come to the feast on time." Jack had the feeling that Ron would like to let Jack behind but didn't because of Hermione and her warth what would come with that decision.

While they were driving Jack looked out of the windows. It was the when he saw Hogwarts for the first time in a while it was still beautiful.

Yes he was already a few times by Hogwarts. It was just too beautiful covered in snow and there he had seen a few really talented pranksters like the Marauders. Jack grinned at that though.

This was going to be an interesting year for them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Of speaking hats and pink toads

When they were already in the corridor to the Great hall they heard a voice behind theme saying:

"There you are Mr. Frost. The first classers are already in the hall waiting to be sorted. It would be nice of you to follow them so we could start the sorting. And because you seem to think coming late is such a good idea you will be waiting until last to be sorted."

Jack looked up at the professor. She was an older lady, with a firm posture and an energetic look in her eyes. He hoped she wouldn't catch him in his pranks. He didn't think she would take pranks easy when she already seemed kind of angry because of a few minutes lateness. He gulped loudly. Harry seemed to have noticed his hesitate said "Don't worry professor McGonagall doesn't bite."

Jack gave his new friends a smile and run after McGonagall. He wasn't really afraid of the professor. But he was indeed afraid to be sorted into a house where he could lose his friends. Of course he could make new friends easy but that wasn't the same. And he doubted that anyone would be as special as those. He could already feel that he was bound to them, and that was a bound that was painful to cut.

When he entered the Great hall behind McGonagall his eyes went wide. North would love this place it was just full of wonder. He knew that he looked pretty much like a child how he was gawking at the hall, so he forced himself to fall back in his coolness, so none of the likes of the blond prat could laugh about him.

He had seen the Great hall a few times but always trough the windows and when school already long began. So he was kind of surprised when the professor brought an old hat in and sat it on a chair. He had thought that the others were joking about the hat thing. Seemed not.

Then the hat began to sing.

Jack didn't really listen, he was just too nervous to concentrate on anything. But then he heard that the hat said something about wonder, hope, dreams, memories and joy. He cursed himself for not listening. He would ask someone later when this was over.

After the song Professor McGonagall started to read the names.

Jack had to hold back a grin when he saw some of the younger kid's nervous reactions. One boy in front of him was shaking so hard that Jack thought he would explode by any moment.

"Hey what's your name little one?" Asked Jack.

"L-l-lu-luke." He stuttered.

"You know what Luke?"

"W-what?"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"But what if the hat sorts me in a house that I don't like."

"I'm sure whatever house you come in you will like it. I don't think the hat makes any mistakes. I mean look around. Do you see any unhappy faces under the other students firs year or older?"

"No."

"See, so you don't have to be afraid. You just have to go forward and have fun and it will all work out." Jack smiled at the boy and got a wide grin back.

The boy was next to being sorted. Luke strode forwards. The fear that shook him just moment's ago was gone. And just as brave he strode to the hat so brave he got to his house as the hat called out

"_Gryffindor"_

Luke smiled one last time to Jack before he sat at the table and started to make new friends.

After a while only Jack was standing there. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to be so alone. And it didn't help that the murmurs that started when Jack walked into the hall were now increasing so that Jack was starting to panic a little. But only one look at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, a look at his friends was enough to make him feel confident in himself. So as Professor McGonagall read his name he walked through the hall with head held high and a small smile playing on his lips. He could still hear the murmurs and, could it be, giggles? High pitched giggles.

Jack showed those thoughts aside as he came before the sorting hat

He sat on the chair while professor McGonagall sat the hat on his head.

Jack almost flew into the air as he heard a voice in his head. A voice that definitive wasn't his.

'_What have we here? Aren't you a spirit, boy? The spirit of winter and guardian of joy. What brought you here?' _

Jack pretty fast understood that the hat spoke to him trough his thoughts so he answered the same way.

"_I nerved the other guardians out so they thought it a good idea to send me to school."_

'_But that isn't all. Is it? No, of course not. You too are here to protect the children. You may not know that now but you will see that this year joy will be needed the most. And I'm sure that you will too bring a little hope and wonder with you, won't you?'_

"_I'm not the guardian of hope or wonder."_ Protested Jack.

'_No, you're not. But your joy will give the children hope in a better time, will give them wonder of fun, it will give them sweet dreams about happiness, and it will give them memories that they won't forget, ever.'_

"_I will give my best." _Jack was indeed firmly resolved to protect the children from whatever danger may come.

'_But now to the sorting. I see I will have to sort you into your school year too, you surely are not level with the first years. You really are the hardest to sort from the time I had sorted Harry. You are indeed cunning and also loyal to your friends. You would be a great Slytherin.'_

"_No!"_

'_Why not?'_

"_I want to be with my friends."_ Was the simply answer.

'_Indeed you have quite a lot of a Gryffindor in you. You are loyal and, oh so, brave, and not to forget, your recklessness challenges the twins. I'm sure that you will be in good hands in the house...'_

"_**Gryffindor, fifth year!"**_

The last word was shouted for the whole hall to be heard. There was cheering and clapping from most of the tables, the Slytherins weren't so happy that the new student goes to their enemy. But for that the Gryffindor table was the loudest. The Weasely twins started shouting "We got Frost! We got Frost!" like they had all this years before for Harry. Just Ron who sat next to the looked unhappy about that.

Jack stood up from the chair and gave the hat to professor McGonagall, but not before he said a last '_Thank you'_ to the hat.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between the twins and Hermione who made place for him.

"You know, if you want you can help us with a little prank next week. The particulars we will tell you later if you are interested." Said George. Jack had actually already learned how to tell them apart. But it was maybe just because he was a few centuries old and had watched kids a lot. He had seen the twins a few times when they were smaller over winter. He didn't really see a difference in their faces or such. No. It was something like an aura. Not everyone could feel it but Jack did.

"I'm just interested if it's something big." Grinned Jack. The twins grinned back. But before they could say something more, or before Hermione could berate Jack to not get himself into trouble with the twins, the headmaster stood up for a speech.

Jack already thought of an unbelievably long and boring speech when Dumbledore just said:

_"__Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.__"_

And with that the feast started. Jack didn't really need food but that doesn't mean he couldn't eat. And that was what he did. While they were filling their stomachs with the various kinds of food and deserts the twins were starting to explain what kind of prank it was. They were planning to get a ghost called Peeves to throw a few stink bombs of their own creation in a part of the castle while they would break into the potion masters room and let a few of naughty elves free. The only problem was the they didn't know whit what to fill the stink bombs, they needed something that was like smoke but at the same time difficult to get rid off so they had enough time to break into the dungeon. And they needed elves. And all the while Hermione was complaining about that all. Jack volunteered to get some elves, he already knew where to find some that would do whatever he ordered them to. And he said that it would be wiser to let the bombs free somewhere near the dungeons or somewhere where professor Snape would definitely be at that time, so they don't risked being seen.

The twins were happy to have found someone with the same will and brain for pranks. They had to end their planning when the ghosts entered so they weren't overheard by Nicolas, or God forbid by the Bloody baron.

A while after, when everyone already had a full stomach and leaned back and chatted, professor Dumbledore rose again and started a speech. Jack was surprised that he could follow this speech. He normally wasn't really able to follow some boring speeches.

"The very best greetings to you! Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students welcome back! Another year full of magical educations awaits you. The new students should know that the Dark forest is forbidden ground, and the older ones should remember that." Jack saw Harry, Hermione and Ron smiling at that. He would definitive ask them for a tour through the forest.

"You're welcome to read the rest of the house rules that hang on Mr. Filch's door. This year we have a few changes in our school staff. First we are pleased to welcome back professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who will teach Care of Magical Creatures in absence of professor Rubeus Hagrid." At that the trio put their heads together in wonder where their big friend was. Jack didn't really understand why it such a shock for them.

"We too have a new professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts, if I may introduce professor Dolores Umbridge." At that Umbridge stood up. Jack had to hold back a laugh because she wasn't any taller when she stood than when she sat. When he looked at her he had to think of an big ugly toad with pink ribbon.

As Dumbledore continued to talk she couched a little. It was ridicules. The headmaster first didn't know where the noise came from, but when it replayed all eyes of the hall were on Umbridge. No one has ever seen someone interrupt Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stepped back. And then Umbridge started what Jack would call the dullest speech he ever heard.

"It great to be back in Hogwarts and have seeing all this happy faces." After that Jack didn't really listen, it was some political speech that the toad had learned by heart. He found it just stupid.

After she ended Dumbledore continued to speak but Jack didn't listen. He rather listened to what Hermione was saying. It seemed that Hermione was indeed able to follow the toad's words, and was right now explaining to Harry and Ron what she said. Jack listened to her explanation that the Ministry of Magic was interfering into the school.

"Haven't they interfered before?" Asked Jack. The trio almost jumped into air as they became aware that someone was listening to them.

"That is nothing for you to worry. Just stay out of it." Snapped Ron back and earned a punch from Hermione.

"Ron, be nice to our new friend." Said George.

"Yeah he is in the same boat as we all are." Continued Fred.

"And really..."stared Fred "... you weren't that subtle..." added George"... no wonder you three were overheard." They ended together.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and said to Jack "No, the Ministry haven't interfered in the school before. But they are trying to get Dumbledore to leave, and Umbridge is not a good sign it just matter of time till it gets worse. I don't think she plans on staying just in her classroom and doing her job."

"I'm sure we will be able to get rid of her." Said Jack and earned smiles from the twins and Harry, and an interested look from Ron and Hermione. But Ron's was still distrusting but interested at least.

Jack hoped that he could get Ron to trust him after some time.

After Dumbledore ended his speech they went to their dorm. Ron and Hermione had to lead the first classers, so Jack went with Harry. The twins had already vanished.

When the two of them came to the dorm Harry remembered that he forgot to ask someone for the password. Jack already thought they had to stay out all night when Neville came running.

"Hey Harry, hey Jack. I really remembered the password this time. Isn't it great?"

"Jeah, especially when it means that we don't have to sleep on the floor than definitive yes." Said Jack.

Neville stood before the Fat lady and said "Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

The Fat Lady moved so they could go into the room. When Jack entered he couldn't but look around with big eyes. It was really beautiful.

The only thing Jack had to do was to stay away from the fireplaces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Who is Voldemort?

It was almost midnight by now and Jack sat awake on his bed. He didn't really need sleep like normal people did.

It was pretty interesting after they came into their room. Jack would be in a room with Harry, Ron, Neville and two other boys.

One of said boys had some kind of problems with his head. It was the only way Jack could explain why someone would attack Harry. This boy Seamoos, or something like that, accused Harry of being a liar and insane. Jack had to fight with the need to freeze the boy on the place. And he wasn't the only one. Ron had took out his wand and was ready to hex Seamus, so Jack had to intervent before one of the other boys got hurt so he asked the first that came to his mind. It was the thing why Seamus had accused Harry and the headmaster to be insane.

"Aaah, if I may ask... Who is Voldemort?" Asked Jack. He had definitely heard the name before but he could not remember where. And it seemed to be an important name to know.

On this question everyone looked at Jack almost in shock.

"How can you not know who You-know-who is?" Asked Dean in shock.

"I think I heard the name somewhere before but I can't really remember where or why it is familiar. And why don't you say Voldemort like Harry, but talk nonsense like _You-know-who, _and _He-who-must-not-be-named?!"_ Jack was getting irritated by the incredible looks the other were giving him. He felt like a little boy who didn't learn the lesson in class and was now in front of the board.

"You really don't know, do you?" Asked Ron, and surprised with that Jack. Ron didn't seem angry at him at the moment, he looked more like he couldn't understand how someone could miss such an information.

"If I would know who this guy is I wouldn't ask." Snapped Jack back, and regretted it almost instantly. It was the first time that Ron didn't seem suspicious of him and he was being a jerk.

"Voldemort is one of the most powerful dark wizards that were ever known. He had caused the last magical war. And he has killed one of Hogwarts students last year when he came back to life."

"And there you go again. How do you know that He -who-must-not-be-named has come back? You just have the word of an insane teenager and a senile old man." Said Seamus. This made Harry take his wand and Ron raise his again.

"I don't think Harry is insane. And I do believe him and Dumbledore when they say that Voldemort is back. I mean why would they just make up such a story?"

"Because Harry just wants more attention. It's not enough that he is already the _Boy-who-lived_."

"The Boy-who-lived?" Asked Jack becoming a little upset to not know a thing when he had spend half of his summer reading about this world.

"Some name me that because I survived the death spell from Voldemort when I was just a baby." Explained Harry.

"Is that why you have this scar? It seemed kind of strange when I first saw it."

"Yes." Was the simple answer and Jack could tell that Harry didn't want to speak about this anymore. He didn't seem like an attention seeking jerk like Seamus had described him. It looked like it was quite the opposite. Harry didn't want any attention.

"Yeah come on Potter tell us how powerful you are. The next you will tell us that you're best friends with Sirius Black."At that Harry almost laughed out loud, Ron couldn't supres a smirk on his face.

"Why wouldn't he like Sirius he's cool." Said Jack. Everyone looked at him like he had just declared to be bff with a murderer, what he unknowingly did.

"You are sure we're still talking about the same person. Because we are talking about Voldemorts right hand man who killed loads of people." Said Dean. Jack couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the boy who played some of the best pranks in history could mutate to a cold blooded murderer. He would later ask Harry about this because he seemed to not really agree with Dean's description of Sirius.

It seemed as if Jacks comment about Black had brought the boys on other thoughts better than some crazy wizard coming back to life and insane headmasters. They all got to bed. Seamus shot one last angry look at Harry and closed his eyes.

Jack was now the only one awake and was waiting for the golden sand to be hundred percent sure that the boys were asleep so he could what he planned for this night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Night on roof

And there it was. The golden sand flew through the window into the room. Jack watched how dreams formed over the boy's heads. Most of the boy's were dreaming about Quidditch, only Dean was dreaming about football and Neville about some exotic jungle full of strange plants. Jack had to laugh a little about the dreams.

Jack grabbed his wand and turned it back to its staff form. He looked a last time at Babytooth who was sound asleep on his pillow. She was sleeping all the time in the train because they didn't want people to see her and ask questions. She was quite in a foul mood when she had to stay into a cage like all the other pets. Jack hoped she would forgive him for having her let alone while he was at the Great Hall and she in this room on his bed wondering when he would already come. Jack opened the window quite as possible and flew out into the night air. He had to avoid the dream sand so he wouldn't fall asleep and fall to the ground.

As he saw Sandy he flew to him.

"Hey Sandy. So how is it on the North Pole?"

Sandy formed some symbols above his head. Jack could mostly understand the symbols by now.

"_It's all right. The elves are a sad. Also the other guardians miss you. I'll bring you a letter the next time." _

"See you soon. And greet the others for me." Jack flew away so Sandy could do his job. He flew to one of the schools roofs and landed. He planned to experiment a little with his wand. He didn't want to do it in front of the others in the train or when they came to the dorms. He didn't want someone getting hurt if it goes wrong or if he couldn't use a wand that no one saw him. It would be a little suspicious if he weren't able to use it.

He turned his staff back into a wand and gave it a swing. Nothing happened. He tried again but this time he concentrated his will power on the stick in his hand. And this time it worked. Light snow started to fall in a circle around him.

He started to practice some of the easier spells that he read while he was at the North Pole, most of them worked at first try but some he had to practice. When the sun started to get up on the horizon he had control over most of the spells a fifth classer had to master.

He slowly flew back to the still open window. It was good that it was still so warm outside so the breeze didn't woke any of the boys in the room. It would be bad if someone closed the window and he couldn't fly back into the room. Yes he had mastered the spell for opening doors but most of the windows were charmed so no one could break into the castle that way.

As fast as he could he got to his bed and lay down as if he was asleep the whole night. Babytooth had woken up as Jack jumped on the bed. But she just got back to sleep.

A few minutes later the boys started to wake up. Harry was the first to stand and made it his job to wake Neville, Ron and Dean, he let Seamus sleep, Ron who rolled out of bed seamed to remember that they had a new member in the room and went to wake up Jack. And he did it as gently as Bunny always did. He shoved him out of bed. Jack was quite confused, because he managed to fall asleep the last few minutes and was know starting to remember all what happened the last day.

As He lifted himself from the floor Babytooth flew from under his covers where she got tangled as they both were shoved from the bed.

"Ron you don't have to be rude to our newcomer." Said Harry.

"I wasn't rude I just woke him up. It would be rude to let him sleep in on his first day of school."

"It's all right. I'm familiar with this kind of wake up call. Bu-... Er.. my brother used to wake me up in this manner, so it doesn't bother me." Said Jack.

"What's that?" Asked a still sleepy Neville pointing at Babytooth.

"This is Babytooth, she is kind of a hummingbird breed." Said Jack. He had already thought that someone could ask him such a thing so he had an answer at hand.

"It is really cute. I'm sure all the girls will go crazy when they see it." Said now Seamus whit a sneer.

"SHE! Not it." Corrected Jack as he saw how Babytooth was ready to poke Seamus eyes out.

"You lot should get ready if you want some of the breakfast." Said Ron.

"It's not a tragedy to miss breakfast Ron." Said Harry. Jack hurried up and slipped in his uniform and hurried after the others in the common room where they were already waiting for him. Hermione and Ginny were there too.

Together they went to the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they came to the Great hall almost all students were already there.

They sat at the table. Ron was already stuffing food into his mouth, while Harry and Neville didn't even to start their toasts. Jack didn't even bother to take one. He couldn't think of food after he had eaten more food yesterday than in the past three centuries. Hermione did notice that but didn't bother to tell Jack to eat something; she had indeed seen how much he had eaten the day before, almost as much as Ron. And not everyone could eat so much and then just continue eating.

As they almost finished with the breakfast Professor McGonagall came over to them and gave them their schedule. As she came to Jack she said. "Welcome to Gryffindor. I do hope that you will give your best to bring this house points and not let us lose any. I've got quite used to the House cup in my office." And with that she left them.

When they looked at their timetables Jack was eased when he saw that he had the same lessons as Harry and Ron did. But they didn't seem so happy about the timetable.

"I just can't believe this. This must be the worst Monday in history!"

"As you say, but now we have to go if we don't want to come too late to History of Magic. I do not believe that Bins would believe that this timetable is in our book about history." Said Harry dragging Ron and Jack with him. Hermione was already half way through the hall.

As they got into the classroom Harry and Ron sat together and Hermione sat with some girl Jack didn't now. As almost all seats were taken Jack had to sit just in front of the teacher. He didn't like this one bit because it would be harder to do something over the classes without the teacher noticing. And Jack couldn't sit still that long.

Jack almost flew to the ceiling when a ghost came through the wall in front of the class. Jack did start to accustom to the ghost but he hasn't really expect one to fly into the classroom when the bell rang.

But in the end it seemed that said ghost was the teacher. Jack couldn't believe that a ghost would teach them and later he would not understand how someone could be so boring.

Normally Binns wouldn't notice any of the students, but this time he just stared at Jack as if he saw a ghost. Ok maybe that wasn't a really good comparison. But after some time Binns seemed to shove his thoughts aside and started to teach. The others didn't seem to think lot of Binns sudden interest but also they didn't seem to really follow the teacher's speech. No one beside Hermione at least. Jack did try to follow it but couldn't. It was just too boring. And when Jack was bored he would do something stupid. He already looked around for something to do but couldn't find something. He looked back to where Harry and Ron sat. They seemed to play some sort of game with paper balls and wands, Jack would ask them later how to play it. He looked to his right. There was this Slytherin jerk. How did Luna call him? Ah, yeah it was Malfoy. The boy sat with his gorillas to his right.

Jack had decided to play a little game with that boy. Maybe he could bring him too laugh. Jack didn't like when someone wore such a dark face. He scribbled on a paper 'YoU KnOw wHat to Do oN thIs LessoN?' and levitated the piece of paper to Malloy's table.

Malfoy looked confused on the piece of paper in his hands. And then looked around and saw that just Jack was looking at him. When he noticed Jacks easy look while he leaned back in his chair, his face frowned. He scrabbled something on the paper and levitated it back to Jack, looking around to make sure that no one saw him communicating with a Gryffindor.

Jack unfolded the paper and read _'Not my problem. Ask your little Gryffindor friends. If you have to do anything, than make Binns stop talking he is boring.'_ Was the answer.

Jack looked at Malfoy with a risen eyebrow. Did the boy really just told him to hex the professor? It seemed that Malfoy tried to get Jack to do something to get detention of something like that. Jack didn't like that. He just tried to be friendly. What was this boy's problem? But it seemed that the most kind in this school had quite some problems with students from other houses then theirs.

As Malfoy saw that Jack wasn't going to make anything stupid he just turned back to his gorillas whose name Jack couldn't remember.

Jack looked around to make sure that no one was looking and took something out of his uniform. It was Babytooth. She looked quite happy that Jack had already some time for her. So that Jack played some games on paper with Babytooth to the end of the class.

Jack was so in thoughts trying to win the game that he didn't hear the bell ring so he jumped lightly as Hermione touched him on the shoulder and said that he should hurry up if he wanted to get to the dungeons on time.

At first Jack was a little uneasy about lessons in dungeons but then he saw it as just another challenge.

Jack didn't even know how much of a challenge this would become.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Snape came and opened the doors to the classroom everyone got in. While they were all taking seat at their for them usual seats Jack stared at Snape with utter dismay. The professor looked too much like Pitch. He would have stared at Snape the whole time if Neville haven't pulled him out of his thoughts. It seemed as if the boy understands that Jack looked horrified by Snape. But Neville thought that Jack was horrified from the professor and not that the professor just looked like someone Jack was afraid of.

In the end Jack was seated between Hermione and Neville.

Jack hoped that the professor didn't saw him staring before. He was quite sure that no one liked being stared at. But as always Jack wasn't that luck.

"So, we have this year a new student in our rows. Let us hope he will be something beter that you lot of hopeless cases. So Mr. Frost. Tell me what I will get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood"

Now Jack was glad that he had studied every single one of the books that North bought him.

"They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. " Answered Jack without hesitation. And it continued that way.

„Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar? "

„A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons.

„What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? "

„They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. "

Jack already thought the professor would give Gryffindor some points, but he was proven wrong. Snape had an emotionless face. But behind the masks he didn't know if he was proud that he had some intelligent students in his class or to be disappointed that Frost wasn't in his house.

After this little surprise test Snape was worse tempered as before.

They had to make some potion in record time. Jack was relieved that he could do something so it didn't bother him how it would go. He still gave his best, but he wasn't as nervous as Hermione and did his job without rushing or shaking hands, like the others did.

The most students didn't get the draught right. Hermione had got it somehow right. But Ron's seemed as something had crawled into his pot and died. And so it stunk. Jack was proud that he was one of the students who got it mostly right. He thought that Harry's could pass as a good one but seemingly Snape thought otherwise. Snape made the potion vanish. Jack didn't understand it. A lot of the Slytherins had worse looking potions, especially the gorillas, but Snape just ignored their failure. Before Jack could say something about the unfairness of the situation Neville's potion started to bubble like it would explode. Jack remembered the spell that Snape used to vanish Harrys potion and took his wand out. Snape noticed that Neville's pot was short from exploding and it was too late for him to intervene, he already thought about the best way to get the nearest students to the hospital wing, when the potion suddenly vanished. He looked perplexed around and saw Jack standing by Neville holding a wand in his hand.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for endangering other students with a failed potion, Neville." There was a loud groan from the Gryffindors. It just wasn't right. "Also. Fifteen points for Gryffindor for Jacks fast intervention that has surely saved a few students from bad burns, or worse. You are dismissed."

There was quite some astonishment. Snape did never give points to other houses than his, especially not Gryffindor. But it seemed that Jack was keen to break rules of any sorts so it wasn't a surprise that he was in the middle of this rule break.

Jack was relived to finally get some fresh air as he exited the dungeons. He hated being surrounded by cold stone walls. Not that he minded the cold but it reminded him too much of Pitch's nightmare castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Prophecies

After the lessons in the dungeons they had to get to the North Tower, they had Divination. Jack thought it would be fun to see the future, but was disappointed as Harry and Ron told him that they won't learn anything out of that subject. He was lightly amused as the boys told him about professor Trelawney's death prophecies.

Jack liked this classroom much more than the dungeons. It was so open and high. The only think he didn't like was the air. It was so stuffy. But at least the seats looked chaotic and Jack hoped that he could move and do something over this lessons. For him was the like hell to sit quiet and do nothing.

After some time the teacher came into the room. She was kind of strange and Jack almost laughed out loud but kept back he didn't need another teacher that could hate him or have an extra eye on him. Snape definitely hated him already, although Jack didn't know why. It seemed that Snape hated a lot people without real reason. For example Harry.

As Trelawney started talking Jack understood why Hermione disliked her. She was kind of crazy. He heard some Slytherin behind him saying "What do you think will she predict Potters death again? It would be already time that her prophecies hit home." Jack turned lightly and saw that it was Draco talking. He already opened his mouth to retort to Draco but exactly in that moment the professor seemed to notice the new student in their middle.

Jack though she would maybe want him to say something about himself, or ask him some questions about the curs to make sure he knew something, like any other normal professor. But Trelawney never really was normal so she didn't ask any questions but instead spoke with gravelly voice.

"_I can see death. You! The cold has claimed your body. So cold. The death. Oh the death, the joy. The winter, the white guardian. Careful white spirit, the darkness comes, the nightmare. Oh where is the hope where wonder, where the memories, the dreams. Careful joy the nightmare comes. And the dark will bring death!"_

And with that said she came back to her old self. Jack was frozen in place. She had just described him as the winter spirit and guardian of joy. But there was no way she knew.

The other students just though that Trelawney had gone completely insane. But Jack thought that maybe there was some truth in her words, and that frightened him. She had just said that the darkness and nightmares would come back. And without any reason he believed her. It just felt to be the truth. The rest of the lesson he was trapped in his own thoughts. Jack questioned how one person like Trelawney could one moment be a seer and the next just a crazylady.

At the end of the class Jack was still occupied with his thoughts. Harry had noticed it and said to Jack:

"Don't worry she likes to predict someone's death and pitch." Jack winced at that word."It means nothing. She had predicted my death at my first lesson of Divination. And as you see I'm still alive."

Jack still believed that there was truth in Trelawney's words but let that mater for another time. He would tell this the other guardians and let them search for further signs of trouble. It wasn't as if they would let Jack out of school because of a crazy teacher.

He groaned as he remembered what teacher was following. And he wasn't the only one. Harry and Ron seemed at least as much as unveiling to go through that torture as Jack. Not even Hermione was enthusiastic to see Umbridge again. Jack thought he would hate these lessons if they would be as boring as the book predicted for that year.

He had read all the books for Defence Against the Dark Arts, the first four were pretty interesting, and had various cool spells that would be fun to practise. But in the book for this year there was just theory. Jack thought he would die at those lessons from boredom already before the lessons started. And his predicament would be soon proven right.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry that I deleted a few of the chapters. I'm actually rewriting this story. The biggest changes are in the first few chapters, other changes are grammatical mistakes. Don't worry I will update the already written chapters faster than the new that will follow.

Sorry for the misunderstandings and this awful A/N.

Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Defenceless Defence

As the students entered the classroom and took their seats the pink toad came in. Jack was sitting in between Neville and Harry with Hermione behind him and Ron in front.

Jack was a little nervous by the thought of using his wand in front of others. But his fear was unfounded when Umbridge said that they should put their wands away and open their books.

But Jacks easement didn't hold long. Because he had already read the book so he knew that it was just some boring stuff about all just not how to use any defence magic. He was already opening his mouth to speak up about that mater, but Hermione beat him in it.

"Professor Umbridge..." She didn't come to end her sentence when Umbridge spoke up.

"In my class student's rise their hands when they want to say something, Miss...?" She said with honey sweet voice.

Hermione raised her hand and without waiting for the professors allowance spoke up.

"Granger, Hermione Granger. I wanted to ask about the lection..." And once again she was interrupted by the Umbridge.

"I'm sure Miss Granger that if you read the lection in your book it will be clearly enough to answer our questions." Jack snorted at that. He had already read it, and it was just a bunch of words that made no sense.

"Professor..."

"Your hand Miss Granger." Hermione raised her hand

"I already read it."

"The move on to the next chapter." Came Umbridges answer.

"I have already read the whole book." Said Hermione without even sinking her hand.

"Then I don't see what's there to not understand Miss Granger?"Said the sweetly voice.

"In the book stands nothing of how we use the spells."

Until this point Jack wasn't the only one who had started following the conversation, rather than read the stupid book.

"I don't see why you would need to know how to use them. It's not like someone is going to attack you while you are in my classroom."

"Maybe not here but in the real world we have to know how to defence our self." Said now Harry.

"Hand Potter." Said Umbridge with sweet voice. Harry raised his hand but Umbridge ignored him.

"There is no reason for you children to fear. No one's going to attack you. There is no bad in here or out there that would afford need for such ugly spells."

Jack looked dumbfounded at her. Was this toad crazy? _NO BAD out there!_

"There is always something we have to fight out there. There is always something bad. And you are saying it will be okay for us to go out there without knowing how to defend our self?!" Said Jack before Umbridge could interrupt him.

"Mr. Frost I don't really see what children like you could fear from. Who would hurt you..." This time it was Harry to interrupt professor Umbridge. He couldn't wait longer while she ignored him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort." Umbridge squeaked at that. Jack thought that he looked more and more like a toad. She turned around to the slightly panicked students and said.

"There is no such Dark Lord out there who wants to hurt you. These are just stories. There is no reason for you to fear. No one is going to kill you."

'_Yeah, really securing.' _Thought Jack.

"Voldemort is back. Or do you think Cedric just dropped dead on his own accord?"

"Cedric's death was a tragic accident!" Screeched Umbridge. Jack didn't really believe her. He didn't know who this Cedric was but he could hear the pain in Harry's voice.

"Voldemort killed him!"

"Lies! Those are lies. You are a liar Mr. Potter."

"Those are not lies. If Harry say's that Voldemort is back, I believe him. And that means that we have to learn how to defend ourselves." Said Jack. He didn't really know much about this Voldemort guy. But the way they spoke about him, it was just so similar to Pitch Black.

"Frost! Potter! Detention you both! "She almost jelled, and proceeds with a sickening sweet voice." And know would you be so good and bring this to Professor McGonagall." She gave them a paper on which she had written something while she was speaking to them.

"I will see you tomorrow evening at my office for your detention." She announced while Jack and Harry packed their things together. Harry was faster and stormed trough the doors already as Jack stood up to follow him. Before Jack turned to live, he gave Umbridge a mock bow and run after Harry throwing the door closed behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Jack caught up to Harry they already had gone a quarter of the way.

"Hey! Harry, wait a minute. I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"This Voldemort guy how bad is he really?" Harry sighed.

"Pretty bad. He had started the magic war. He had killed and tortured a lot people innocent or not. He had killed children too. Without mercy, without regret."

"He must have had a really fucked up childhood then." Said Jack. Harry looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Why would you think such a thing? I mean how do you come to such an idea?"

"I don't know it's just that people are mostly bad when the grow up without love, or hope, or dreams, without joy and wonder. They don't have memories of love to learn from. They just know bitterness and hate, so that's that what they give the world. And by the stories I heard about this Voldemort he must have a really pissed up childhood. I kind of pity him."

Harry was pretty much shocked about what Jack said. He thought about it a bit and then said.

"You are probably right. But I had a pretty pissed off childhood too and I'm not a psychopath."

"Maybe you had a not so wonderful childhood by your cousin, but you did learn what love is, especially when you came to Hogwarts. You have friends. You have kind of found a family in them. Didn't you?"

"Yeah your right my friends are really my family and that a really good one. And you know what?"

"No, what?"

"You are part of this family too." Said Harry with a smile on his lips.

Jack was one moment in shock but then a wide grin appeared on his lips. Jack did indeed see them as a family. He didn't know them more than two days but he could already feel a strong bond with his new friends. A bond as strong as the one he had with the other guardians, his other family.

"I'm really glad you say that. I hope you don't think I'm crazy when I say you that I don't know why but I feel as if I am bond to you guys. Something even thicker than blood."

They had almost forgotten why they were walking the corridors at all. That was until they reached professor McGonagall's door. The exchanged a last worried look before Harry knocked on the door. As a voice called _'Enter'_ Harry opened the door and stepped into the room followed by Jack.

Jack had known he would most possibly sooner or later end up in this office but he didn't think it would be at his first day. Oh, how North and Tooth would be angry at him.

"Potter, Frost, what do you do here. You should be in the class right now" exclaimed professor McGonagall. Instead of answering Harry just gave her the letter that Umbridge had wrote.

She read the letter with a mask on her face. As she ended she raised her look at the boys who quickly looked at the floor awaiting a speech about their behaviour.

"Potter is it true that you spoke up without the professor's permission?"

"Yes, ma-am."

"And is it true that you said that He-who-must-not-be-named has come back.

"Yes."

"So it's true that you both jelled at the professor?" She asked while raising her eyebrow at the two boys.

"Yes, ma-am." Said the two of them in unison.

"You had shown inappropriate behaviour in professor Umbridge class and criticised her teachings?"

"Yes, ma-am." Came the same answer from both boys.

"Potter! Frost! Take a cookie." She said offering them a jar full of cookies. Jack took one without hesitation. He had developed a real addiction too cookies while staying at North's, the cookies were just delicious, and this were almost as good. Harry had taken one with hesitation, not sure if this could just be a joke.

Jack decided that he liked Professor McGonagall. And definitely hated Umbridge.

Later that day while they were returning from the dinner, Harry and Jack were telling Hermione, Ron, Neville, the twins, and Ginny what happened after they left the classroom and for the two last what had happened on the DADA. Neville and Ron had filled some of the holes the boys forgot.

"I can't believe you really bowed to her, Jack." Said Ron. Fred and George were just as surprised.

When they came to the Gryffindor dorms the twins dragged Jack with them in a dark corner, much to Hermione's uneasiness. She didn't want Jack being dragged into some of the twin's plans. She was kind of blind for the possibility that Jack himself was a prince, if not king, of mischief.

But it wasn't only Hermione that started to fall for the white haired teen. A lot of girls turned around and stared as Jack walked by. Much to the jealousy of the other boys. And Jack? He didn't even acknowledge it.

Ginny had said to Hermione that if she didn't have a boyfriend at the time she would definitely ask Jack out. A lot of the girls planned so but none of them rally go for it. Jack seemed kind of isolated from the most of the students. He did joke around with everyone but it wasn't really the same he was when he was with his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack was glad that no one was in the room as he entered. He didn't have the nerves to handle another fight of his roommates. He was still grinning as Babytooth flew from under the bedcovers where she was waiting for him. His grin just increased as he saw her.

"Hey Babytooth. How was your day?" Jack asked while taking some papers from under his bed. "If you want you could come with me on lessons. Some of them were quite interesting. And by interesting I mean I have got a few really bad teachers. And by interesting I also mean my next prank victims. I was thinking about turning Umbridge into a pink toad, I mean a real toad." Babytooth didn't know should she laugh or warn Jack about what his actions could bring. "But I think that won't do. Not now when Fred and George have offered me a far better plan of action." Now Babytooth was interested, she was watching Jack with big eyes while he just scribbled on his letter. After some time of silence Babytooth became impatient. She started pulling on Jacks hair while he just continued on writing his letter and trying to hold back his laughter's. He stopped with his writing and looked up at a little angry fairy.

"Ok, I'll tell you just this. We had to make some adjustment to our plans of the prank meant for professor Snape." Said Jack while the grin on his face lingered. Babytooth was not stratified with that answer but saw that there was no way Jack was going to say anything more.

She looked over the letter that Jack was writing. It was a letter for the other Guardians, what wasn't really a surprise. It was quite long for just this few days of his absence from North Pool. But as she looked closer she could see that most of the things written in the letter were questions. Questions about Voldemort, About the Boy-who-lived, about the ministry of Magic, and lot more.

Jack just ended his letters as the other boys entered the room. He placed the letters away and pretended to go to sleep, while the others really went sleeping. This time it didn't take long for the dream sand to arrive because the boys were tired, the first day was always a hard one.

Jack repeated his actions from the night before and flew through the open window. Following the dream sand he found Sandy. He smiled as he saw his friend. Sandy smiled back.

"Hay Sandy. Has something happened by you while I am stuck in school?"

'_Nothing. And by you?' _

"Not much, but I have a letter for you guys" He said while giving Sandy the letter. Sandy, as if just remembered, looked around trying to find something. After some moments he found the letters. It wasn't just one but four. Jack smiled. He was happy to have such friends who would despite their many duties find time to write him a letter.

"I won't hold you back from your work anymore Sandy. Have fun you guys. And no cheating with the letter. You open it when you are all together." Joked Jack.

'_Me?! Never!'_ Said Sandy with a look of false hurt on his face, just to smile the next moment. He gave Jack a last wave and flew away in his dream sand airplane. He flew to a roof to read the letters in peace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack flew to the same roof he was the last night and looked at the letters. It was as if he was holding a piece of home in his hands. He didn't even take notice that he was just staring at the letters as Babytooth landed on top of them. He almost laughed out loud for his ridiculous behaviour. It were just a few letters.

It was funny how every single letter was decorated. He took the one with the colourful eggs first. It was as Jack had though. It were just some little comments, a few side remarks. Something Bunny would have said if he were there. What surprised Jack was that Bunny had offered help if he had some problems, maybe some naughty little troublemakers. Jack was happy that Bunny had offered such a thing, it meant that he did care.

The next letter was from North. It was a typical Christmas letter. It was quite the same as Bunnies just that North told him to behave. And not to get in too much problems with the Weasely twins. How North knew them? Most possibly from the Naughty list.

Tooth's letter was decorated with beautiful feathers and pictures of teeth. He took the feathers and attached them to his hair. He opened the letter and wasn't surprised by the questioning if he was alright and if he brushed his teeth every day.

Sandy's was the shortest. No wonder he had seen him just a few moments ago so there wasn't really need to write any letter. There were just some warnings to behave. But what surprised Jack was that sandy had gave him a little sack with dream sand in it. _For sleepless nights, and sweet dreams._

It was really a good feeling to have this letters, as if his family was a bit nearer as before.

He flew back so no one would notice his little trip to the roofs. As he entered the others were still sleeping but Harry seemed to have a nightmare. It was strange that the boy had a nightmare when Sandy had just left a few minutes ago. Jack showed the thoughts beside and took a little of the dream sand and send it to the sleeping boy with the wind.

Jack looked as the dream began, it was a dream about winter fun. No wonder when Jack sent it.

Jack went to the bed and was fast asleep. It was a pretty harsh day for him too.

What Jack didn't know that at the same moment as he went into a dream a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Pitch.

He had watched the boys, Harries, nightmare. It was about Voldemort. Pitch though a little about it and then smirked. This Voldemort could be a great ally.

The guardians were aware that Pitch was slowly coming back, but didn't say anything to Jack. They didn't want to bother the boy. They wanted for him to have a good time and make some friends. If they knew what fatal consequences would be, they would have acted wiser.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'_I could get used to school._' Jack thought. It was a really good feeling to sit at a big table with his friends and stuff his mouth full with all possible sweets. Tooth would be really angry with him for that.

It was just a little strange that the most girls he walked by would start to whisper within their little circles, or would start to giggle. Jack though something was wrong with his uniform, but no. He had his tie bound correct, he wore his trousers and his cloak. He actually wore his shoes today. He was relieved that Luna, Hermione and Ginny were still acting normal.

Their first lesson was Charms. It would be Jacks first lesson with the use of a wand. He was a little panicked before the beginning, but as soon as he tried one time he started to relax. It seemed that he was a natural. Soon he became one of the best in the class. Jack liked the teacher, he resembled Sandy.

Transfiguration was really amusing. They were working on the vanishing spell. Hermione did it without any problems. Jack got it right after his third attempt, while others were still trying to make their needles disappear. And because he was bored he started to vanish some things from the Slytherins. Like their bags or some books. He tried not to vanish anything important. That was until Malfoy vanished Neville's chair so he fell to the floor. Of course Jack could have just called the professor but that wouldn't have been that satisfying. So he just vanished Draco's wand. He had luck that no one noticed who it was. Jack almost laughed out loud as Draco yelled that his father would hear about this.

Professor McGonagall ignored deliberately Malfoy and ended the lesson. Jack wasn't sure if she had noticed his little trick or did she ignore it because some of the Slytherins have done the same.

Care of magical creatures was nice. He liked being out on the fresh air.

It was kind of strange that the creatures they learned about, the bowtruckles, were named the _tree_ _Guardians_. Jack found it a simple task to take care of them. They seemed to like him. Maybe because he was a spirit and guardian. The teacher was all right but it seemed that the other of his little group of friends preferred the now absent teacher more. They said Hagrid was more fun.

Herbology went on without particularities. Jack was sure Bunny would have loved those lessons, but for the guardian of fun it got a little boring after a while. He tried to play some pranks on the others around him but Professor Sprout had her eyes everywhere.

As they were walking from their last lessons they met Malfoy and his gang. And luckily they could avoid them. As they were passing them Jack secretly let the wand appear in Dracos robes.

Jack didn't quite like the bitter look on the boys face. He was already starting his plans to turn that frown into a smile as they came across Dolores. It seemed that Draco would have to wait, Dolores had precedence.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was around three pm. Jack was sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry trying to write their homework's. At least Harry and Ron tried, Jack had already gotten bored whit his DADA homework so he was watching how those twins presented their creations or tried the unfinished out on the first graders, Hermione had tried to stop them but as soon as she was out of the room again they would just return to it. Ron didn't bother to do anything about that. After some time watching Jack got an idea. He looked from his essay to the twins a little smirk playing around his lips.

He got up and went over to the twins.

"Could we speak few minutes?" He asked the two.

They went to a darker corner of the common room so no one would hear them.

"I have watched your little testing for a while, and I was interested if you got something that could help me and Harry by our little torture season with the pink toad?"

"Of course we have!" Said George.

"But I don't think that Umbridge would believe that you two just fell unconscious at the same time." Said Fred. Jack smirked at that.

"I was actually thinking about some Puking Pastilles or something like that."

"We could give you these but we don't have an antidote." Said George, confusion clearly shoving on his face.

"Oh, I don't need an antidote." Said Jack with a mischievous grin on his face.

The twins were still confused but Fred was already searching through his bag for some Puking Pastilles.

"And could I ask you for one more favour?"

"Depends what that favour is?" Said the twins together.

"I could possibly need a little distraction near Umbridges rooms. I will need a bit of time to smuggle the candy."

"That could be arranged." Said George still a bit uneasy by the thought of Jack and Harry puking till the candy loses its effect.

"But I still would recommend you to not take those. It's really a bad feeling to puke till you fall over." Said Fred while giving Jack the two Puking Pastilles.

Jack started to walk over to the trio when he turned back once more.

"One last question, are the Pastilles water soluble?"

"Yes. But it's less noticeable if you take them this way." Came the answer.

Jack just grinned and walked away to catch up with the trio so they could go together to the Great hall before his and Harry's detention.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They didn't stay long in the Great hall. Neither Harry nor Jack was really hungry. The thought of being in a room with the toad was enough to make their stomachs rebel against any form of food.

When they finally arrived at the office they were glad that they didn't eat anything. Jack was sure he would have puked when by all that pink.

"Hello my dear. Please take a seat." Said Umbridge with a sickly sweet voice that made goose bumps appear on their skin. "Would you like some tea?" She asked in the same voice. She didn't even seem to expect an answer she just continued with her little play.

"I'm sure you two are aware why you are here?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but once again Umbridge just continued. "You are here because you were two really naughty boys."

"For your detention you will write some lines. You will write _I must not tell lies._"

They already started to search for their quills, but once again they were interrupted by the toad.

As she said they would use some of her quills Jack already knew that would not end well.

The two boys started to write while Umbridge made some tea for herself.

Jack could feel that the quills were dark just by touching them. And how dark he could see just moments later as Harry gasped and words craved themselves into his hand.

Harry stared at Umbridge but she just smiled sweetly at him and nipped at her tea. Jack had to fight a smile down this was perfect Umbridge wouldn't know what hit her.

He started writing. At first it was kind of fascinating to see your blood form those letters but then the pain started and it would get harder and harder to write.

The only thing worse than the pain was how boring it was becoming to write the same words over and over again.

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

The only thing keeping Jack quiet was the promise of an early escape.

When he was writing his tenth line and the wounds healing less and less he heard it.

It was a really loud noise. Like someone just threw a bomb just outside the door. Jack hoped the twins were clever enough to start the diversion far enough to not get caught and to get Jack enough time to fulfil his plan.

By the second crash Umbridge quickly left the room with a last stern look to the two boys.

As soon as the door fell shot Jack jumped from his seat and rounded Umbridges table. Harry was looking at him quizzically but Jack ignored him and quickly dropped the Puking Pastille into Umbridges tea and went back to his seat.

He shot Harry a last _Act natural_ look. And turned towards the doors. He wasn't stupid enough to act like a brave little puppy when Umbridge finally returned. He knew if you act out of character the blame will instantly fall on you.

As he heard footsteps by the door he turned back to Harry and said loud enough so Umbridge could hear through the door.

"What do you think has happened out there?" He asked the other boy. And like a true son of a prankster Harry quickly caught on Jacks tactic and shrugged as Umbridge entered.

"Why did you two stop writing? Your detention is still not over. It will take a lot more time for the message to enter your head." She said but this time without her ever present sweet smile.

They bowed their heads and started writing again. None of them looked up again, it would be bad if Umbridge caught them watching her while she drank her now spiked tea.

It didn't take long for them to hear a puking noise. They both looked with a master like expression of pure confusion.

Just ten minutes after they ended they little explosive prank the twins watched as Filch the housekeeper tried to help Umbridge through the corridors to the infirmary. They had to admit, Jack really was a prince of mischievous. They slowly retreated through the secret passage they were hiding in with an sly smile on their lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Flitch and Umbridge exited the room Harry quickly started to pack his things together while Jack looked around the room for a bit longer.

"What are you doing Jack. I really don't know if it would be a good idea to take something or sabotage any of her things. The blame would instantly fall on us and with that the puking incident. So whatever you are planning you should better let it be."

"Come on Harry you don't really think I am that stupid. I'm just searching the room for anything that could hinder any of our future pranks." Said Jack.

"Our?"

"The twins and I worked out a little present for our dear Dolores." Said Jack and finally started packing his things.

As they were leaving the room Jack looked one last time at the dark quills. He wished he could destroy them but as Harry already said it would be really suspicious that those damn things broke while the two of them were the only ones in the room.

They were walking half the way to their dormitories in silence until Harry started to snigger. It didn't take them long to end on the floor laughing so hard they could hardly breath.

"By Merlin's bread. Did you see her face? It was hilarious." Said Harry when he got some air in his lungs.

"Yeah and how she puked all over herself and Filch as he led her from the room." Said with a smile that mirrored on Harry's face.

As they came down from their high Harry looked at his hand. The wound had already healed but the words where still there. _I must not tell lies._

"Do you think we should say something to the other professors or someone?" Asked Jack. He wasn't sure what to do. He really didn't want to give the toad the satisfaction of them complaining but on the other side she could use those things on other students and he really didn't want that to happen.

"No." Was Harry's simple answer.

They continued they way to the dormitories in a light banter.

As soon as they passed the portrait of the Fat Lady they were dragged into a corner by the twins.

"That was fucking genius." Said George.

"I was already starting to think that you are not as much of a prankster as hoped when you took the Puking Pastilles."  
"Yeah we really though you just wanted to get out of there under any circumstances."

"Come on I'm not that stupid to take something I can't control. And besides, if I took them I still couldn't search through her room." Jack said with a sly smile.

"You did what?!" Exclaimed the twins.

"Yeah I had to so we could refine our little prank."

"Do I want to know what that prank is?" Asked Harry.

"What less you know the safer you are." Said the twins.

"Could I know what you did to make those noises. It seemed as if they were just outside the door."

"That were just a few Wild-fire Whiz-bangs." Said George .

"It's kind of an hexed firework."Explained Fred.

"They are our own creation." Said George with an proud smile on his face.

After that they went to sleep.

At least the others did. Jack started a letter for the Guardians. He would respect Harry's decision of not telling any professor about the quills but he surely wouldn't let any other child get hurt by them.

He just hoped he wouldn't get into trouble for getting detention this fast. He also hoped to receive answers on the questions asked in his last letter tonight.

While he was writing he remembered the prophecy he received at divination so he wrote that down. He didn't want to worry the others but if something was foul in the school he was sure they deserved to know. Who knew what all would happen this year when it already started this bad.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

This time Jack didn't fly to the roof top but flew back into the dormitories after exchanging letters with Sandy. He could feel a cold draft and didn't want to get stuck outside all night because someone decided to close the window. After he landed inside he went to the Common room. Just as he was about to go through the door he noticed something dark in the corner of the room. He turned around and saw it. It was a nightmare. Harry was having a nightmare again and Sandy didn't even leave this time.

Jack quickly flew out again and just hatched Sandy before he flew away again.

'_What's wrong?'_ Asked Sandy. Jack didn't even answer he just signed for Sandy to follow him.

When they entered the room Jack could tell that Sandy was shocked by the nightmare that had befallen the young boy. Sandy promptly turned the black sand back into gold. He turned back to Jack and singed.

'_Stay safe. And keep the children safe. I will talk to the others about this.'_

He gave Jack another little pouch with dream sand and flew away.

After he ensured that the boys all had dreams and no nightmares he went out of the room to read the letter the Guardians sent him.

Just as he had hoped in the letter were the answers to his questions. Maybe not all but at least some. The Guardians had written about the last wizarding war, about Tom Riddle and about Harry and his parents.

Beside those new information's they warned Jack to behave especially when the ministry started to intervene with the school. Also they told him to send them a letter if anything happens in the school.

There quite a few information's but Jack still had a feeling as if they didn't tell him the whole truth.

After he finished the letter he just kept staring out of the window or the Common room his thoughts swirling wild in his mind. He didn't even notice that he fell asleep. He woke up by a little fairy puling on his hair. It was Babytooth. He looked at her quizzically but then he noticed the letter next to where she landed.

He looked out of the window, it was still dark. He hoped it would be dark for a bit longer so he could read the letter and sneak into his bed without anyone noticing. He found it kind of strange that he had already received another letter from the Guardians. It had to be really important if they couldn't wait one day.

He opened the letter it wasn't long and didn't carry any real information.

_Dear Jack,_

_The news Sandy brought us have confirmed a suspicion we feared could be true. We can't tell you lot over this letter because it could get into wrong hands. We fear that two evils will soon join. We can tell you only to stay calm and be on guard. You will soon be joined by hope. You should go to the Headmaster today. He will await you after dinner in his chambers._

Jack didn't know what to think. This letter had just brought new questions, and just a little answer. Did_ 'You will soon be joined by hope.'_ mean he would see Bunny soon? And what would the Headmaster want to talk about to him. He hoped Harry wouldn't blame him if Dumbledore found out about Umbridges little torture sessions. And what evils did they mean.

How the hell was he supposed to concentrate at school today?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The whole day Jack was just walking around without really knowing where he was. If it weren't for his friends he would most likely had come late to every single lesson. After lunch they had a free class so Jack decided he needed some air. The others didn't seem to like that idea.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? You seem kind of strange today." Asked Harry.

"You look a bit sick, maybe you should go to the Hospital wing." Told him Hermione. Jack just wanted to get out. He just mumbled something about not sick and went out before someone could hinder him.

He was walking over the school grounds deeply sunken in his thoughts. He didn't even notice that he had come to the rand of the Forbidden Forest.

He looked around, there was no one to be so found so he decided it would be safe to enter. He wasn't scared of some magical creatures. He himself was, kind of, one too.

After a while of walking around he was a bit disturbed that the forest was so quiet. He would like it more when the animals in there would make some noises. This unnatural quiet was like a nightmare, as if it only purpose was to scare someone and drive them insane.

And then he heard it. It was the sound of footsteps and leathery wings. He started to walk toward the sound. His bare feet hardly touching the icy ground.

When he emerged at a clearing he could see it.

It was Luna. She was standing in the middle of the clearing feeding those fearling like creatures.

"Hello Jack." Said Luna without even looking in his direction.

"Hey Luna. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you. I needed some time to think."

"I', sorry if I bother you. I can go again if..."

"It's all right. You don't bother me. It's nice to speak to someone who doesn't stare at you from time to time." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jack said. The girls in school were starting to freak him out. They were outright creepy with their stares, the giggles and the little wolf like packs.

"So what are those things?" He asked.

"They are Thestrals. Some think they are death omens."

"And are they... I mean...?"

"No they are not. But people tend to associate them with death because just those who have seen death can see them."

"So you saw someone die?"

"My mom. But we should probably head back before someone misses you."

"You mean before someone misses us?"

"No. Nobody really notices when I'm gone. I think they are glad when I'm not there so they don't have to think about how to act around me."  
"That seems really wrong. You know what. Why don't you sit with us for dinner?"

"I would like that." She said with her dreamy voice.

Jack started to like her more and more. She seemed really nice with that dreamy look in her ice blue eyes and that soft long hair,... _whoa Jack stop there. You won't fall in love here. She probably doesn't even like you like that._

Jack was starting to get a bit confused. Did he like Luna more than a friend and if yes what did that mean?

Jack only got out of his thoughts when they entered the Great Hall and he saw Dumbledore. He remembered the meeting they had after dinner.

"Still want me to join you?" Asked Luna seemingly taking his pausing as a wish for her to go away.

"Of course. I just remembered something I have to do after dinner." He answered hastily. She smiled at that.

"Come on let's find the others."

At first it seemed like the others were a bit awkward around Luna but Jack wouldn't be the Guardian of fun if he didn't know how to make such awkward moments fun. To the end of the dinner they had all cramps from laughing. The loudest was Luna. Jack couldn't but notice that he really liked her laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was a strange feeling to walk silent corridors just moments after all the fun at dinner. The contrast of loud laughter and deadly silence, just as the change in his thoughts from jokes and fun to all the questions and mystery's, it was just strange.

He walked the deserted corridors toward the Headmaster's chambers. It was hard to picture those halls full of children and life at day when they were this dark and lonely at night.

It didn't take Jack long to reach Dumbledore's office. He stood before the doors for a while he was not sure what would await him on the other side, he just hoped it would be good news. Jack really didn't like bad news. He started to think he would just stay there frozen in time as he heard a beaming laughter and an Russian accent.

He was in the room faster than someone could say Quidditch. And really there was North, standing besides Dumbledore who seemed quite tinny besides the large Russian. And he wasn't the only one, Tooth and Sandy were there too.

Jacks stunned expression quickly changed into one of pure happiness. He didn't even notice how much he had missed the other guardians.

"Jack! There you are. We were starting to think you got lost on the way here." Said North with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Sweet tooth! Are you all right? We were so worried about you when we heard what that evil woman did. Show me your hand. Does it still hurt..." Jack almost groaned as Tooth started too mother hen him.

"I'm all right Tooth, really."

"Let the boy breath Toothiana." Said North and Jack gave him a quick grateful look. He really liked Tooth but sometimes she could be a real mother hen.

He already opened his mouth to start all the questions that he had prepared, but then he noticed something. North, Sandy and Tooth were here, but Bunny was nowhere to be found. That was not the only thing. There in a corner near the fireplace stood a boy, from the looks not much older than Jack.

"Where is Bunny?" Jack asked but before anyone could answer him he proceeded. "And who is that?" He asked while pointing with a finger on the other boy in the room.

Jack awaited an answer, but what he got was laughter. Even Sandy was laughing hard while symbols of laughing faces and funny things appeared above his head. Jack was really confused.

As it became clear that he wouldn't get any answer from the others he looked at the boy.

He was strangely familiar. He was quite a bit higher than Jack, about six foot one high. He had quite muscular built and familiar tattoos. He had grey hair, but what gave him away was the half smile playing on his lips. Jack couldn't believe it.

"Bunny?" He asked the boy.

"How's it going Frostbite." Said Bunny with a smirk.

Jack almost collapsed from shock. He couldn't believe it. Bunny in human form, it was really strange. And at the same time not strange at all. It was really confusing.


End file.
